In order to improve ride comfort of vehicles, it is required to reduce vibration transmitted from the surface of a road to the vehicle. Tires which come into contact with the surface of a road and transmit vibration to the vehicle have been improved, and suspensions to be attached to a vehicle have been improved to make an improvement of ride comfort.
However, the improvement of tires or suspensions has its limits, and new techniques are desired to improve ride comfort.